With technical progress, the number and range of functions and services, particularly in automobiles, are increasing continuously. In this case, the applications partly differ distinctly in their safety requirements. For example, a position which is not only intended to be made available to a person as information but is also intended to be made available to further applications in a vehicle, in particular safety-critical applications, entails increased safety requirements. In the case of emergency braking systems or driver assistance systems which have direct access to the vehicle operation as well, incorrect signals may have dramatic consequences. Functional safety development processes relevant to the automotive industry and corresponding work products are therefore standardized with the ISO 26262 standard. The respectively prescribed safety integrity level, or called automotive safety integrity level (ASIL for short) according to said standard, for ensuring a multiplicity of applications is usually associated with a high degree of complexity.